paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Mysterest Vister
'Story' On one sunny afternoon in Adventure Bay the pups were outside playing soccer while Ryder was playing a game on his pup pad. Marshall: I got I got! Marshall trips over a small rock and falls down. Marshall: I'm okay. Ryder's pup pad rings. Ryder answers it. Ryder: Hello Ryder here. Mayjor Goodway: Ryder Chicalleta is missing! Can the PAW Patrol help find her? Ryder: Chicalleta missing? That sounds like for the PAW Patrol! No job is too big no pup is too small! Mayjor Goodway: Hurry plz. Ryder calls the pups. Ryder: PAW Patrol to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! One elevator scene later. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thx for hurrying pups Chicalleta is missing and we need to find her. Ryder slides his pup pad to Chase's symbol. Ryder: Chase I'll need you and your super sniffing to sniff you Chicalleta. Chase: Chase is on the case! Ryder slides his pup pad to Marshall's symbol. Ryder: Marshall I'll need you to use your lader in Chicalleta is up somewhere high. Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder:Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll! One vehicle scene later. Ryder: Alright Chase start sniffing out Chicalleta's secent. Chase comes apon a feather and sneezes. Chase: Ahhh-chooo! Chicalleta must have been here Marshall: Look up there! Ryder: Marshall use your ladder to get Chicalleta down there. Marshall gets his ladder up. Marshall: Come Chicalleta. Chicalleta flys on top of Marshall's hat. Marshall falls. Marshall: Aah! Ooh! Eee! Aah! Oh! Ooh! Aah! Ryder catches him. Marshall: I'm good. Mayjor Goodway: Oh, Chicalleta! Never run away like that again. Thank you Ryder! Ryder: Your welcome Mayjor. Whenever your in trouble just yelp for help! Ryder, Marshall, and Chase go back to the Lookout and sees someone wearing a black cloat walking around the Lookout. Ryder: Uhh, who are you? ???: My name cannot be knoown for now but, I've heard of the PAW Patrol and came here. Ryder: Okay... ??? goes inside the Lookout. Rubble comes out of the Lookout the rest of the pups. Zuma: Wyder who was that person in the cloak? Ryder: I don't know, they didn't say what there name was. Zuma: Do you think their a pup Wyder? Ryder: They did kinda look like a pup in a cloak. Skye: I'll go ask them. Ryder: Okay Skye. Skye walks into the Lookout. Skye: Umm... hello there I'm Skye and we've been wondering if your a pup... ??? in a low voice: Okay but this is the only infermation I'm giving you for now... Skye: Okay. ???: Yes, I am a pup. Skye:Okay, thx. ???: Your welcome. Skye runs outside to tell Ryder: Skye: Ryder he or she is a pup. Ryder: Oh thx Skye. Skye: No problem Ryder. The sun starts to set. Ryder: Okay pups bed time. Pups: Okay Ryder. All the pups go into their pup houses and Ryder goes into the Lookout. Ryder: Little pup do you want to sleep here for tonight? ???: Sure. Ryder: Okay you can sleep here. ???:Okay. Ryder goes to sleep. The next morning. Ryder: Pups breakfast! All the pups wake up and Ryder pours the pups' food in their bowls. The pups starts to eat. Ryder goes into the Lookout. Ryder: Do you want breakfast pup? ???: Uh not now and there is something I want to tell you and the pups... Ryder: Okay I'll go get the pups. Ryder walks outside and calls the pups into the Lookout. Ryder: Okay got the pups. ???: Thank you. Okay pups and Ryder it's time I show my face and tell you my name. Pups: Yayyy! ??? takes their cloak off. Twinkle: This is how I looks and my name is..... Twinkle....... Rocky: Twinkle cool. Twinkle: Also I'm a stray... Ryder: A stray huh. Ryder gets an idea. All the pups go outside and talk to Twinkle. Ryder calls the pups. Ryder: PAW Patrol to the Lookout! All pups exept Twinkle. Skye: Come Twinkle. Twinkle:Okay. One elevator scene later. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: There isn't any emergency pups. All pups exept Twinkle: What? Ryder: I found Twinkle a new home. Marshall: We'll miss you Twinkle. Ryder: You don't need to. Marshall: Why? Ryder: Beacuse Twinkle's new home is here! Pups: Really?!? Ryder: Yes really, Twinkle is now the newest member of the PAW Patrol! Twinkle: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! But I don't have a talent... Ryder: Don't worry we'll find it. Twinkle: Okay. Ryder gives Twinkle a collar but no badge. Rubble: Welcome to the PAW Patrol Annie! Twinkle: Thx Rubble. Rubble: Wait how do you know my name? Twinkle: I know all your names. Rubble: Ohhh. Ryder: You've all been very good pups, now go play. All the pups go outside. End theme song plays. The End. Hope you liked it it was my first story on this wiki :). -Everest298 NOTE: Plz don't edit without my'' permision''. ''Thank you! :)